bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Test of Resolve
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring the recruitment of Kaimen Kazuki by Kenji Hiroshi. He is aided in this by Kusaka Kori, Shinrei Hiroshi and Naibu Shizuka. ---- This particular district reminded Shinrei all too much of the hovel he had been abandoned in as a child. Rubbish was piled up along both sides of the street and the hopeless looks and downcast expressions all looked familiar to the young Shinigami, who merely shook his head in disgust. Not many got out; he had been one of the lucky ones. How many didn't? His mental musings where soon disrupted by the voice of his male companion asking if he were all right. “Come on... we're falling behind schedule.” Shinrei whispered sadly, albeit it he tried to sound upbeat. He failed miserably. “You need not put so much effort into hiding your pain.” Shinrei's companion was Naibu Shizuka. Aside from being a Shinigami who was born into a noble family who graduated at the top of his class, Naibu was also one of those “cooler heads prevail” types; he also happened to be a demon in battle who had bested both Kenji and Kusaka one-on-one but nevertheless joined them. Today he wore a casual black kimono with a white stalk sewn into the right side, a pair of black kosode, wooden geta that went “clip clop”, and a brown cloak tied around his left shoulder. His black hair was tied into a short but tight ponytail via a length of red string. “My pain is irrelevant.” Shinrei noted. “As is this topic. Please... We should focus on finding Kaimen.” “... As you wish... but remember: I am here if you ever need to talk. With that said however consider the topic dropped till such times as you need to get something off your chest.” Naibu squeezed his young friends shoulder in an understanding manner. “I believe Kenji said he was this way?” … Meanwhile... Kenji was dressed in what many were beginning to call his “war attire” which consisted of a sleeveless black kimono missing most of its back, black form-fitting hakama and a white haori draped over his shoulders which mimicked the Captain's garb of the Gotei 13. Set upon his left arm was a black gauntlet whilst wrapped around his right wrist was a segmented golden bracelet whose twin was worn by Kusaka. His attire was finished with the addition of Aoi Inazuma's sealed state; the katana was strapped over his shoulder whilst the smaller wakizashi was threaded through the left side of his white obi. Kusaka, dressed in a black leather jacket and a pair of blue denim jeans, followed closely behind. He had already released Shagetsu and had the large scythe held in a lazy grip with the shaft leaning over his right shoulder. Underneath the jacket he wore a white shirt that had not been tucked in. “This is taking forever.” Kusaka noted, sounding pissed off. “You think?” Kenji replied, sounding vexed. “Your complaining isn't helping.” “Well forgive me for trying to get a conversation started!” Kusaka replied. “Just remember I don't have to be here, you spiky-haired twat. I could just as quickly fuck off and go back to Horiwari.” Kenji's laugh was forced. “Then fuck off! I don't need you-” Kenji's sentence was cut short by an abrupt – and violent – surge of spiritual pressure in their vicinity! Something blurred past them but thankfully Kusaka reacted in time. He moved Kenji away with a palm strike to his chest and subsequently brought his scythe up to block the blow that would have caved Kenji's skull in! Kenji, recovering, trapped the attacker's blade against the shaft of Kusaka's scythe with his wakizashi. “Bad move.” Kenji said, snarling. “Very bad move.” Kusaka corrected. “Reissen!” Spiritual power surged along the length of Kusaka's scythe before flying forward violently! Kenji backed away due to his familiarity with his friends fighting methods and when the smoke cleared he swept in with every intention of finishing off whoever – or whatever – had attacked then, but instead scratched his head in confusion. “Behind you!” Kusaka roared! “Too late.” Kenji buckled under a blow he never saw coming and silently cursed himself for a fool. His attacker – a man with a white bandanna with reddish wisps of colour throughout, a kimono that matched it and a pair of green hakama – brought his Zanpakuto down in one smooth motion! Kenji closed his eyes but instead of the death he was certain was upon him he felt no pain or discomfort. Instead he saw the figure of Kusaka, face strained from effort, holding the unknown man's wrist and, by proximity, his Zanpakuto. “That, my bald friend, was a very bad idea! You want my friend? Then you go through me first!” … Meanwhile... Shinrei felt it immediately! He ceased all movement and turned his head in the direction of a sudden spike in spiritual pressure not too far from where he and Naibu knew Kenji and Kusaka to have taken up their search for Kaimen. No words where spoken. He and Naibu immediately raced off to the scene. “Father...!” “We need to hurry.” Naibu called calmly. It seemed as if Kusaka had risen to the occasion. Kenji's spiritual power fell like a stone whilst Kusaka, fueled probably by his anger and excitement, rose in challenge. “Please let us be in time!” Shinrei whispered. … Meanwhile... “... Do you yield?” The mysterious attacker asked. “Hardly.” Kusaka replied, somewhat breathless. “I told you already bub: you aren't getting past me.” “Enough of this!” Kenji roared from the sidelines. “Kaimen Kazuki! My name is Kenji Hiroshi and I've come here to ask for your aid in defeating-” “I know why you've come. The scourge of Hueco Mundo has returned; the Arrancar you know as Averian is back, and you wish to recruit me to join your merry little band in hopes of toppling him. Am I in the ball park?” “... Then why attack us?” Kusaka asked. “I wished to test your resolve... I find you both sadly lacking. I could have killed you both easily by now if I had wanted to.” “Oh? Is that so?” Kenji asked. “If you want to see my resolve Kaimen... then I'll show you. Bankai, Aoi Inazuma Kaso!” … Meanwhile... By the time Shinrei and Naibu arrived the land surrounding what had once been a small settlement in the extreme outer districts of the Rukongai had been reduced to a smouldering wasteland! Smoke filled the air and static electricity surged atop the ground. But Kenji himself was lying face-down on the floor with a heavily panting bandanna-wearing man standing over him. “... You fought like a bloody demon!” Shinrei heard the man say. “Very well: I will add my strength to yours Archon of Storms.” End. Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)